<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchor by shamebucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458792">Anchor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket'>shamebucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Matriarchal society, Obsession, Oviposition, Xeno, seahorse biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara knew not his name, but one thing was certain: he was the most beautiful thing that she had ever beheld up until this point. She was to possess him, as she possessed the red flowers in her garden. He would be hers to cultivate and fawn upon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid/Prins | Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unusual_Bearings_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts">eidetic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't read if forced impregnation/power imbalance impregnation is triggering. The impregnation takes place while Prince Hemming is unconscious. I don't specify ages in the fic proper, but you also may want to not read if underage is not your thing since their canon ages are underage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eternal life is not something to be desired, Clara. We should be grateful to be untethered."</p><p>The littlest mermaid had heard this phrase from her grandmother hundreds, if not thousands, of times. Everybody she met seemed to agree with the old Queen; Clara was a member of the royal mermaid family, which meant that she was free to do whatever she pleased, whenever she wanted, as long as she lived. There was nothing that could hold her back. However, she felt no happiness in this fact of life. To be a princess was not something that she desired - no, all she wished for was to taste the land above. The urge called to her much more loudly and more insistently than it did than it did to her five sisters. As a child, playing amongst the red water-flowers, she would gaze up at the purple sun and imagine how much more brilliantly it would shine if she could see it unobscured. </p><p>There was another reason why she wished for eternal life. It was something all humans possessed. Ever since she found a marble statue of a human boy in her castle's grove, she longed to see a human up close. His lips, while pale, were full, and she often found herself precociously kissing them, wishing that she could know the sensation of the real thing. Her grandmother told her that human lips were warm. She couldn't imagine it - mermaids ran cold, even in the summer tides. What would it be like to taste warmth? Would it be like the sun? It made her hunger all the more. </p><p>Her sisters all visited the surface before her, and it made Clara green with envy. None of them seemed to appreciate the wonders that the sky had to offer, or loved the earth that Clara so longed to rest her body upon - and all of them, as they descended, decided to have their way with a merman that caught their eye and to lay their eggs into his brood pouch, ensuring the legacy of the royal family. Should any female spawn survive their first six years, the merman would bring them to the castle to be raised as princesses. Clara had been lucky, as her father was the only surviving child of her grandmother, so she had always lived there. He was the only merman afforded the privilege of a life of luxury. </p><p>Clara thought they were all foolish. Humans, with their soft-looking faces and unusual bodies, looked much more appealing to Clara. And, to be tethered to one being for eternity sounded like a dream - for <i>eternity</i> to exist in and of itself sounded like a dream. Her grandmother grew closer and closer to her maximum three hundred years, and Clara thought it much more clever to exist forever, cheating a mermaid's fleeting life. </p><p>Finally, her day came. She swam to the surface on the appointed day, adorned in oysters that told any unaware mermen of her rank (and their obligation to her, should she approach them). When her head breached the surface, she was delighted to see the sky in all its glory: the sun was just starting to set, and the sky glowed purple and yellow. A ship drifted towards her, its gallant sails expanding in the wind like a blowfish. She approached, knowing not that what she saw would change her life forever. </p><p>The sailors aboard seemed to be celebrating. Clara tilted her head. How curious; humans must not know of her birthday, and yet they were laughing and dancing as if they were putting on a show just for her. All the same, she watched with interest as they squirmed on two legs, throwing each other around and circling each other. She wriggled. It reminded her of the dance she had the urge to complete - but first, she needed to find a mate. </p><p>Fireworks went off in the sky, dazzling red. With a flash, she saw the one she longed for. </p><p>He was beautiful - roughly her age, with raven hair and dark, expressive eyes. He smiled and laughed, showing off his white teeth as he danced to the sound of the fiddle and tambourine. Clara knew not his name, but one thing was certain: he was the most beautiful thing that she had ever beheld up until this point. She was to possess him, as she possessed the red flowers in her garden. He would be hers to cultivate and fawn upon. He would be hers to fill with her young. With him, she could cheat death, and live the life she had always dreamed of. </p><p>The sea turned, as it often did, with little warning. Clara floated just a few meters away from the ship; the storm was of little concern to her. Mermaids could weather any storm, no matter how vicious. However, humans had never been granted that ability. A strong gust of wind and a large lightning bolt split the ship in two, throwing every passenger into Clara's beloved ocean. That was of little consequence. If anything, it made her plans easier. She dove beneath the water and searched for her perfect mate, created exactly to her preference. </p><p>He hovered, a few meters below the surface, head facing towards the bottom of the sea. Lovingly, she held him, allowing his face to rest between her pert breasts. "Oh, my love!" she cried. "How wonderful it is to meet you at last." At this time, Clara's urge to lay her eggs was growing more and more desperate, but she still had to wait. </p><p>Tenderly, she kissed her lover, breathing life into him. He shifted, but did not awake. Although cooler than expected, he did indeed exude the warmth of human life. Careful fingers worked at his belt, and then at his britches. Clara, unsure of what she was supposed to be feeling, lowered her gaze to his parts. They were not the same as a merman's. She considered, and then pressed on. There were stories of human men carrying a mermaid's eggs, passed on through the generations, so this must work. </p><p>Her hand stroked his flaccid appendage, and he stirred, grunting softly against her lips. Her heart soared with anticipation. Oh, what joy! She kissed him as if he was the air she breathed, her quim hovering above his hardening prick. She continued on, her breasts pressing against his chest, and moved forward, their parts gliding against each other. Heaven! She sang for joy - the foreign, unnatural feeling of human genitalia so perfectly aligned with her own. She breathed, allowing air to enter his lungs, and ground against him, edging him closer and closer. It would be well and good to fill him to the brim with her eggs, but it would be no good if they hadn't been fertilized. Her tail wrapped around his legs and, encouraging him, dipped his cockhead into her wet, tight opening. She rocked back and forth around him. </p><p>It did not take long from there. With a groan, he came, spend spurting out of his genitals and inside of her. Clara smiled sweetly at him, kissing his full lips, as he rode out his orgasm. Finally, he stopped, and Clara knew her time had come. </p><p>She pulled away from him, just so, and felt her ovipositor slide out of her hole. Suddenly, she felt heat. When she touched her lover, she felt as if his heat matched her own. Carefully, she slid her ovipositor between his legs, against the only hole she saw suitable to use. She smiled at him and embraced him, her firm nipples rubbing against his shirt, as she pressed inside of him. His cock twitched between their bellies, and she kissed him, laughing. What a wonderful, sweet father he would make! Taking her time, Clara clutched onto the human as she laid her eggs inside of him, not bothering to count the number as they filled him. She knew that this pregnancy would be successful. He was far too beautiful for such a thing to fail. As each squishy, quail-sized egg passed through him, he grunted, his genitalia reacting to his impregnation. As she finished filling him, he came again, white jets of seed murkying the water around them. A small, barely noticeable bulge proved to Clara that their love-making would bear fruit. </p><p>All the same, this would all be for naught if her lover drowned. Knowing that his time was running short, she swam to the surface, her lover in tow. The clouds had spread to reveal the rising sun, and the morning was red and beautiful - even moreso when she reached the shore, laying her beautiful, newly pregnant lover upon golden sands. </p><p>An hour passed. Waves licked at his feet and at her tail. Still, she traced his face with a fingertip and caressed the small swell of his stomach, overjoyed that he had been the first man that she had tasted - and hopefully the only man she would ever know. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "You saved me," he said. </p><p>She beamed. "Indeed. You are so beautiful," she said, and kissed him. </p><p>He kissed back, arms wrapped around her. "What fortune has shone upon me that a Goddess has spared my life!" </p><p>"Prince Hemming!" A maid called from beyond the shore. "Prince Hemming! Is that you?"</p><p>"I must go," Clara said, "but I promise that I shall return." </p><p>"Go, my love," said the Prince, and Clara dove back into the sea. Behind her, voices chattered and yelled. </p><p>Months passed, and Clara grew despondent. Her grandmother would not allow her back to the surface after her reckless mating with a human. "This isn't how things are done, Clara," she scolded. "We mustn't be found out." </p><p>"But it is too late for that," Clara argued. "We love each other. He is carrying my children." </p><p>"Enough," the Queen said. "It's quite possible that he has forgotten you." With purpose, she handed Clara a knife. "Take this. If he does not know you, then you must drag him into the waters and kill him."</p><p>Clara turned over the heavy knife in her hands. "And should he recognize me?" </p><p>"Then you have been granted eternal life, and nothing else matters. Any human who only things of you has given you a part of his soul, and thus has made you immortal." </p><p>With haste, the littlest mermaid swam to shore. She hadn't noticed it the fateful morning after her lover's impregnation, but a glorious castle sat heavy in the distance, almost as grand as her own. The red sky opened before her, and a figure walked along the edge of the shore. Clara's heart raced as she jettisoned herself towards him. </p><p>Prince Hemming stood barefoot by the shore, ankle-deep in the water. In the months prior, he had visibly swollen with her eggs as they matured within him - his shirt, newly tailored, still strained against this growing burden, buttons tight around his middle. "Oh, mermaid!" he called, voice trembling. "I shall never forget you. Whether it is a blessing or a curse that you saved me," said he, his hand stroking his gravid stomach, "I know not." Tears flowed from his deep, expressive eyes, his perfect lips quivering. "What manner of witchcraft is this, that you have created life inside this body of mine? All of my thoughts have been of you since I saw your beautiful face, and they grow stronger as this wretched seed within me grows." </p><p>Heart soaring, Clara breached herself upon the shore, her tail flipping with excitement. "Dear Hemming!" she called. "How wondrous you look in the red of the sunset, and how fruitful was our joining!" He started and stared at her, eyes wide. "You are magnificent," she said, her eyes focused on his stomach. It squirmed beneath her gaze, and he grunted, clutching onto his side. Clara was absolutely overjoyed - if she could see movement, then it must mean that several of their children were growing strong and healthy. "Our children shall be the most handsome on land or in the sea, and shall be forever more. I will never leave you again."</p><p>Prince Hemming sobbed quietly and knelt by the sea, taking his lover's hand in his own. She kissed it and rested her head on his belly, right where their children laid. </p><p>Clara knew that he would never have to be sad again, for their lives were everlasting henceforth until eternity. What else could a human need?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>